Moonlight Bonding
by Colhan3000
Summary: Ace feels he and Luffy haven't been spending much time bonding lately. So he takes Luffy to watch a speical event that takes place once a year on their island. Ace and Luffy Fluff No Yaoi Brothership Fiction


I had this pop into my head…I have to stop reading fiction passed midnight…for my sanity and my grades!

_**Don't own One Piece and I never will.**_

**I read about this and thought it would be a cute idea. **

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**Moonlight Bonding**

Ace detangled his younger brother from yet another bush as they continued through the woods. Normally Ace would never allow Luffy into the woods even if he was with him; the place sometimes had unsavory things like annoying biting bugs. But tonight was a special occasion; he himself had gone to see this event every year and now he wanted to share it with Luffy. They hadn't really had much time to spend with each other lately and Ace was determined to make it up.

"Ace?" Luffy asked tugging on his brothers black shorts. Ace looked down at his brother.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going? You said you were taking me to see something cool" Luffy said cocking his head to the side and blinking his eyes in curiosity. Ace just gave him a smile and looked up at the sky; a full moon and it was a perfect night for the event to take place…well if the objects of the event were ready then it would be perfect. This was normally the time the event began so he hoped they were ready. They were heading to the other side of the island that Fuschia Village was located on, the part that was unpopulated by people.

"I am…its just a little further" Ace said tugging Luffy's arm and smiling a little when he felt Luffy's arm stretch a bit due to the Devil Fruit. They got to the end of the woods and got to a wall of bushes; the oceans rolling waves could be heard and due to it being night the seagulls were off somewhere else other then fishing. He turned to Luffy and up his pointer finger to his lips. "We have to be quite now Luffy…alright?" Ace said and Luffy nodded. Ace slowly and quietly pushed the bushes a way a little and reviled an empty beach. The bright full moon was high in the night sky; spilling pale silver light all along the sand and creating shadows among the few palm trees. It's refection sparkling in the darkened water of the ocean.

"It's just the beach and ocean" Luffy said crossing his arms and fell into a full blown pout.

"Give it a minute" Ace said hoping that they weren't early and that the time might still be a week away possibly, until Luffy started pointing at the beach.

"Ace! Something's digging out of the sand!" Ace felt a hard tug on his arm and turned to see Luffy looking at him with an excited look on his face and pointing at the beach. Looking at the sands he saw spots where the sand was moving. A minute later and some flippers and shells were visible. "Baby turtles!" Luffy turned to Ace "Is this what you wanted to show me?" Ace grinned and nodded. Then he saw Luffy get that look in his eyes that clearly said I-want-to-take-them-home-as-pets and Ace shook his head.

"You can't keep them…their baby SEA turtles and the things can grow to the size of our kitchen" Luffy pouted but turned to look out at the scene before him. The tiny turtles were flopping around the sand and heading towards the ocean.

"Ace can we help them? They look like their trying to get to the water…" Ace shook his head again and pointed to the full moon.

"That's all they need to find the water…they follow the moons light…that's why we couldn't bring any oil lamps or flashlights with us. They would have confused the little guys" Luffy just nodded and looked out at the little turtles again. It was quite for a minute before Luffy broke it again "I wonder what it's like having that many brothers and sisters" Ace raised an eyebrow at that statement before responding.

"Why? You want that many siblings?" Luffy shook his head before crawling into Ace's lap after he had taken a seat on a near by rock. Luffy turned his head to the scene of baby turtles that were now disappearing into the water. "Then why ask that kind of question?" Luffy looked up at his brother and smiled.

"I was wondering if I could ever be a cool big brother like you" The statement touched the older boy and he ruffled his hair and held him close.

"I bet you would make a good older brother Luffy" Ace said squeezing Luffy tighter.

"Yeah I could do all the things you do with me! I could take them to see the baby turtles, teach them how to wrestle, I'd protect them when bullies pick on them, but I won't give them noogies because they hurt" Luffy said crossing his arms. Ace snorted and lightly bopped his brother on the head.

"Dork" Luffy giggled before continuing.

"And I'd let them sleep in my bed if they got scared in the night like, you do when I get scared" Luffy said smiling "You know if you get scared you can come to my room Ace" Ace rolled his eyes.

"I'm the older brother; I protect you not the other way around"

"So?" Luffy asked "You get scared too! I like helping you!" Luffy nuzzled his cheek into his brother's chest which was for once covered with a shirt to keep the night chill from his skin "I like helping you because you're my brother" Ace's eyes softened and stroked Luffy's hair and looked out at the beach. All that was left were small holes in the sand and the rippling water; he patted Luffy's head to get the boys attention before tilting his head in the direction of their house.

"Come on…we have a bit of a walk back" Ace said; Luffy slid out of his lap and onto his feet as Ace stood up, only to bend down and look over his shoulder at Luffy "Hop on" Luffy beamed at the idea of a piggyback ride and hopped on his brothers back. Locking his brother's legs into the crook of his elbows he started off for home; as they walked he made a promise to take Luffy to see the turtles again when they returned to lay eggs of their own and then watch them hatch.

They walked home as the full moon shined down on them lighting their way home.

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**Let's give a BIG thanks to my High School teacher who let be borrow their book on Ocean dwelling marine life! Without that book I would have never been inspired to write this! Please review and give me feed back. The more I know about what you think the more I improve as a writer! That's how I feel about it anyway. **


End file.
